


Your Initials Wrapped Around Mine

by Snow



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Angst, F/M, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ky and Dizzy talk about souls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Initials Wrapped Around Mine

There are things that Ky has done that he won't forgive of himself. Like the time he asked Dizzy if she'd ever doubted that she had a soul, and she looked at him for a long moment without answering. Her eyes said that she'd never doubted it _before_. 

"Do you think I have one?" she asked, with the sort of trust in her voice that Ky knew he hadn't earned, didn't deserve.

"Of course I do," he said, because, really, one only had to speak to her for five minutes to figure out that.

"So have you ever doubted it?" It was an innocent question, not reproachful, but Ky flinched as if stung. She didn't push when he didn't answer, although he almost wished she had. It would make things a little easier, but then it wasn't her responsibility to make things easier for him.

"Have you ever doubted if _you_ had a soul?" she asked, following what Ky had to admit was a more logical train of thoughts than his actually had been.

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

"Why?" 

Because I'm human, he wanted to avoid having to say. Because I was born in sin but not of a created being. Because the intelligent design that created me was God's, not a scientist's. 

He was startled out of his spiralling thoughts by Dizzy's hand on his shoulder. "It's good that you haven't doubted. You shouldn't be afraid of that."


End file.
